ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23)
Ben 10,000 Ben 10,000 Ben Tennyson Ben Tennyson Eon Good Ben Bad Ben Benzarro Nega Ben Mad Ben |affiliation = Ben Tennyson His Team Azmuth Tetrax Sevenseven |backcolor = 376DB6 |textcolor = A3D1E9 |home world = Earth (Dimension 23)}} Ben Tennyson is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson and a hero and a former mogul in Dimension 23 who first appeared in Store 23. Appearance Ben 23 chooses to reflect his amount of money by wearing lots of gold and accessories. He wears a black waist coat with blue pockets over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings, blue pants and a medallion in the shape of the Omnitrix. He has the Omnitrix on his left wrist and a blue bracelet on his right wrist, he also has a gold ring on the index finger of his right hand. Unlike Ben 10, Ben 23 has blue eyes instead of green and his hair is longer, covering his left eye. He also wears a Bluetooth on his right ear, which he uses to talk to his agent, and carries around a smartphone for texting. In a leaked image of an advertisement billboard, he is wearing a black shirt, a blue jacket and a blue backwards cap. Personality In a sense, Ben 23 is the same as Ben was at 10-11, but without Grandpa Max to guide him, Ben 23 didn't learn that not all aliens were evil. To fill the void left by the passing of Max, Ben 23 immersed himself in fame and fortune. Unlike Ben 10 at 16, who tries to not let fame go to his head (as it has cost him dearly multiple times), Ben 23 has become overconfident, arrogant, and reckless because of it. He also did not have the same sense of right and wrong and didn't want to use the Omnitrix to fight crime or help others in need. One quirk is the fact that he labels most of his aliens with unoriginal names. Like Ben in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, this Ben announces his alien's name when transforming. Despite having unlocked around 50, (claimed 90) aliens on his Omnitrix, Ben 23 keeps only 23 in constant use. As stated with his version of Feedback, (formerly Plug Man), whenever he introduces a "new alien" to the public, he stops using one of his former ones and puts it into storage, in order to stage a comeback some time later and stoke the demand. He even suggested to Ben 10 on the advice of his agent to form a team-up. After meeting his dimensional counterpart, Ben 23 begins to become much more like him; he now seeks advice from the Azmuth of his world in place of Grandpa Max, hoping to make his dimension just as harmonious as Ben 10's. However, he does still retain some of his original personality and enjoys his status as a celebrity, briefly prioritzing his schedule over an interdimensional conflict that might have destroyed his timeline. Ben 23 dislikes smoothies, much like 11 years old Ben. Instead, he prefers gyros from a fast food chain, which he incorporates into a catchphrase: "It's gyro time!" History Background Max Tennyson died around the time when Ben received the Omnitrix, and he had to teach himself how to use it. Without Grandpa Max, he lacks the morals of his other counterpart, and became a rich and famous person over the years. Ben 23 has movie rights, endorsement deals, and uses aliens to make a lot of money. At this point in time, his greatest enemy was the Intellectuary and has not yet encountered greater enemies like Vilgax. 'Omniverse' Ben Tennyson first met Ben 23 in Store 23, after accidentally entering Dimension 23 through Blarney T. Hokestar's interdimensional branch of Mr. Smoothy. Ben 23 proved to be a braggart and show-off who preferred to use his alien forms for publicity instead of altruism, and even gave Ben a few of his tips for crowd-pleasing. Ben 23 eventually discovered that the Intellectuary was his dimension's Azmuth and would have killed him if not for Ben's intervention. Ben 23 admitted that due to the death of his Grandpa Max, he ended up using fame and fortune to fill the void Max had left behind. His dimension's Azmuth consoled Ben 23, acknowledging that he had suffered greatly due to Max's death and promised to guide him well. He made a reappearance in And Then There Were None, having become involved in Vilgax's plot to destroy all Ben Tennysons across the multiverse. Ben 23 was recruited by Professor Paradox, Good Ben and Gwen 10, and later joined the fight in which all the Bens were wiped out by the Chronosapien Time Bomb, with the exception of Good Ben. In And Then There Was Ben, Ben 23 was restored when Good Ben used Clockwork to reverse the effects of the Time Bomb, and helped defeat Vilgax before being returned to his dimension. Powers and Abilities Ben 23 possesses an Omnitrix with a blue/gold color scheme (reflecting Ben's green/black or green/white). Ben 23's battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught, and like Ben 10 when he was younger, Ben 23 tends to fight with reckless abandon in front of people and little strategy. At present, Ben 23 is currently being tutored by his dimension's Tetrax, Azmuth and Sevenseven. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Store 23'' (first appearance) *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' Omnitrix Aliens Ben 23 has about 50 aliens (claimed about 90). He has some of Ben's aliens, but refers to them by different names. *Freezelizard (Articguana) *Charcoal Man (Heatblast) *Mr. Monkey (Spidermonkey) *Giant-Manster (Way Big)http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p480-qa-with-matt-wayne#7266 *Feedback (Feedback) *Vomit Man (Upchuck) *Dog-Nabbit (Wildmutt) *Rollaway (Cannonbolt) *Electricyeti (Shocksquatch) *Eye Guy (Eye Guy) *Build-A-Guy (Bloxx) *Mr. Mucky (Swampfire) *Speedyquick (XLR8)http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/517526842773633132 *Fastcat (Fasttrack) *Copy Copy (Echo Echo) *Alien 23 (Alien X) *Unknown (Frankenstrike)http://new.spring.me/#!/q/562089597404726537 *Big Bug (Stinkfly) Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt: ** Ben 23 doesn't have Molestache, Jetrayhttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/420744410892882271, or Rathhttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/520341664242353458 in his Omnitrix or any aliens that Ben 10 scanned or acquired in some way. References Category:Humans Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Dimension 23 Category:Allies Category:Omniverse Characters